


Hot Showers Feel like Home

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mention of smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt Requested by Anon: “If you use up all the hot water one more time I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Showers Feel like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Dean version of this prompt. Read "Calling His Bluff" for the Sam Version.

[Originally posted by loganlemans](http://tmblr.co/Zgf4Hv1mWZ7Oq)

* * *

Growing up the way they had, Sam and Dean never truly had a home. Moving from one town to another, from one motel to the next never gave them time to settle and instead blurred their childhood perception until every motel was the same. The life of a hunter was the drifter kind; an endless commute, chasing after cases. You figured the closest they ever could’ve come would be to live in a motorhome but that’s not very FBI official and there ain’t no way that John or Dean Winchester would’ve parted with the Impala for some dumb RV.

You had been late to the life and had the chance to understand what home was before being sucked in by werewolf attacks in your town. Years have passed since you became a hunter and you’re not sure which end of the spectrum is better. To have a home and lose it or to never have a home at all because at least then you wouldn’t know what you were missing.

Late night drives and talks with Dean and Sam had provided you a different perspective though. They’d still had glimpses of what a normal live could be like: Sam going to Stanford; Dean living with Lisa and Ben. They’d experienced both sides. But no matter what, it always seemed like the hunter’s life would pull them back in and you couldn’t imagine that whiplash, the hope of finding a home and the pain of losing it, over and over again.

And that’s why Sam and Dean were so grateful for the Men of Letter’s bunker. And when you joined up with the boys, you’d been happy too. No longer did you have to carry all of your possessions in one duffel bag.

And then you and Dean fell in love. You’d both been stubborn and refused to acknowledge the attraction and feelings but all of that effort had been futile. Once you’d finally confessed your feelings, Dean had followed suit–though neither of you ever said ‘I love you.’ 

That’d make it too real and if it’s too real then that meant it could be taken away. The hunter’s life tended to do that to the Winchester Brothers. 

So you and Dean had a shorthand, sharing your love through overprotective behavior, sarcasm, teasing, tenderness, stolen glances and featherlight touches. And then of course there was the sex. 

If you and Dean were to ever come close to saying that forbidden phrase, it would be when you’re in the throes of passion; your bodies and souls connected and merging into one. The love was most potent then.

“You’re so beautiful” “So gorgeous” (because Dean was gorgeous) “I love your body” “I love it when you kiss me there” “I love it when you move like that” “I love how you feel inside me” “I love this…I love…” The two of you always stopped there, letting your words hang in the air, silently acknowledging that the two of you would love each other no matter what.

But never saying ‘I love you’ had drawbacks. It sometimes stunted your conversation as you’d catch yourself before saying it. You were more at risk of saying it instead of Dean because the man didn’t even say it to his brother whereas you’d been freely in love before.

Dean loved things that couldn’t say it back. He loved burgers. He loved bacon. He loved beer. He loved rock n’ roll. He loved Baby.

One of Dean’s guilty pleasures though was that he loved showers. 

Even when you didn’t join him.

You’d discovered that showers were one of the few things that Dean had always loved. They were one of those consistent things in his life. He’d always judge a motel by the water pressure and he’d freely declare when the shower was worthy. 

[Originally posted by deansfuturegirlfriend](http://tmblr.co/Zor78j1wTJq5R)

So perhaps–excluding his bedroom–it had been the showers in the bunker that had finally told Dean that he’d found a home.

Knowing the importance of a shower to Dean (well, to all of you really because hunting was a dirty job), you never complained when he took long showers.

Today was the exception.

It was freezing outside and you’d volunteered to go with Sam on a supply run. It had been fine until you came back to the bunker. One step without looking and you slipped on black ice and fell hard into a cold puddle of mud.

“Shit, Y/N! You okay?” Sam rushes to your side to help you up. You laugh it off but really your back and ass are already starting to throb. You can feel that cool sting of icy mud clinging to your backside too.

You’re grumbling as you enter the bunker with Sam and your groceries. Dean is nowhere to be found.

Sam offers to put the groceries away, allowing you to escape and get out of your dirty clothes. But the mud isn’t just on your clothes. It’s in your hair too. So your get ready to shower.

And that’s where you find Dean. He’s leaving the bathroom just as you’re walking towards it. He smiles at you as you take in the sight of Dean Winchester in sweatpants, no shirt and damp hair. You notice a cloud of steam leaving the bathroom.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Dean greets you, kissing your cheek. You run your fingers through his hair because you’ve always loved to that and the texture of the water in his hair feels great. Dean leans his head into your hand.

“How long were you in the shower?” you ask, hoping there’s enough hot water for you. A hot shower sounds amazing after your spill outside. Dean notices the mud in your hair. You pout and tell him what happened. Dean mimics your pout. He kisses your plump lips.

“Not that long.” _Liar_. You can read his face easily. Dean retreats to the bedroom before you can call him out on his lie.

You get in the shower and instantly let out a high pitched squeal. The water is just as cold as that damned puddle!!

You forget about washing your hair and just rinse out the mud and then jump out of the water. In total, your shower lasted less than 2 minutes.

You wrap a towel around your body as if it were a fleece blanket. You make a bee-line to the room you share with Dean.

You open the door without knocking. Dean’s laying on the bed with his headphones on. He takes them off when he sees you.

“That was fast,” he says nonchalantly, as if he doesn’t know why.

“Dean Winchester, I love you,” you start. Dean’s eyebrows raised in surprise, probably because of your harsh tone. “But **if you use up all the hot water one more time, I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month!** ”

Dean bursts into laughter. He gets off the bed and wraps his arms around you. He tries to kiss you on your lips but you spitefully turn your head away so he’s kissing your cheek.

“It’s not funny. I fell on my ass and needed hot water to soothe the pain,” you’re pouting again. Dean’s hands slide down to cup your ass. He starts to kiss your neck as he massages your butt cheeks.

“I’m sorry I used up the hot water,” he whispers near your ear. He starts to peel away your towel. “I love you too, Y/N. Let me soothe your pain.” He scoops you up into his arms and carries you to the bed you share…at least until he uses all the hot water again.


End file.
